


Told You I'd Love You Forever (And I Meant Every Word Of It)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Told You I'd Love You Forever [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Isco met Álvaro and fell in love over the years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You I'd Love You Forever (And I Meant Every Word Of It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_the_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_the_one/gifts).



> This is completely fictional and based on a thought I had when I went to visit Bernabeu this summer and two young boy were holding hands... One wearing an Isco shirt the other an Álvaro one :) so cute!!! Then this happened :) Also I love these two and I'm sad Morata left Real... :(

When Álvaro was 3 years old, his mother took him to his first day of pre-school and he spend most of the morning hiding behind her because he was so scared of the other kids there. Eventually, when she had to leave him there to go to work, a boy around his age approached him with the biggest smile. 

“Hi, I’m Francisco, but everyone calls me Isco.” The boy said as he looked at Álvaro who was still half hiding behind his mother.

“I’m Álvaro…” He smiled back.

“Well I’m bored. Do you wanna play with me?” Isco asked him and when he nodded slowly, Isco took his hand happily and dragged him across the room to play with the toy cars.

Ever since then Isco and Álvaro had been inseparable. 

When they were 6 years old, and Isco dragged Álvaro to football practice, he was so sure that he wasn't even gonna make the team, but only went because Isco asked him to. But he made it, they both did. And they were good.

When they turned 13, Isco's parents decided to move to Valencia, leaving a devastated Álvaro behind, to nurse his broken heart. Over the years, the brown haired boy had become an irreplaceable part of Álvaro's life and somewhere along the lines, he found himself completely and utterly in love with the other boy. Not that he would ever admit that.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot." Isco said and looked sheepishly at his feet.

"Probably not more than I'll miss you..." Álvaro had to blink back tears. 

The thought of being left alone in Madrid without Isco, finally got too much and he broke down.

"You'll be okay, Álvie... I know you will... Just keep playing football and I'll see you on the national team in a few years. Besides Valencia is just 3 and a half hours away, so I'll come and visit you all the time..." Isco pulled him into a hug and kissed his hair.

They sat together on the sidewalk for what felt like hours before Isco's mom came to get them. And that was it. 

After that Álvaro spend every free moment on improving his football skills to try and forget about the fact that Isco wasn't there anymore. He worked so hard, that he made the Real Madrid jr team just a few months after Isco left.

For Isco it wasn't a lot better. He was moping around a lot, playing football alone in their garden. Finally his parents had enough and enrolled him at a football school, just to try and make him happy again. But it didn't work as well as they wanted it to.

At the age of 15 Isco hadn't seen Álvaro in almost a year and he missed his best friend a lot. But then his team had to play against Real Madrid's junior team and he saw Álvaro's name on the lineup list, he quickly grabbed his phone from his bedside table and called him. 

"Hello?"

"Why did you tell me you made the team?"

"Nice to hear from you too."

"Yes hi, Álvie, I missed you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how."

"Why?" 

"Because it was our dream to make the junior team, but you wasn't here to make it and I didn't want to rub it in your face.."

"But you wouldn't have.. I'm happy for you though."

"Wait a second, how did you know?"

"You are playing against Valencia CF next week..."

"You are playing for Valencia? That's gonna be so weird..."

"Yes... Hey I gotta go, but see you in 7 days!"  


"Bye Isco"

 

When Álvaro arrived in Valencia the week after he was greeted by a hyperactive Isco and a more than tired looking Mrs. Alarcón. 

"He has been like that all week." She explained as Isco hugged the air out of him. 

The game ended in a draw with both Álvaro and Isco scoring for their teams, and since Álvaro was staying for the weekend, he dragged him away from his team and walked down a lot of small streets until they reached a deserted beach.

"Come on sit down." Isco patted the sand next to him and Álvaro eventually sat down. 

"I missed you a lot you know..." Álvaro put his head on Isco's shoulder, just like he used to when they were younger. 

"I missed you more than anything. I don't like it here... People don't like me." He looked down at his feet as the younger boy pulled him into a hug.

"Have you ever told your parents that?"

"No... They are so happy here. They even got new friends and everything... I don't want to ruin it for them, you know." 

"Aw Isco that's so sweet of you. See this is what I love about yo..." He didn't a chance to finish his sentence before Isco had captured his lips with his own. It was something that he had dreamed about for years and now, when it finally happened, it was so overpowering that he collapsed in the sand with Isco on top of him. 

"I love you too, Álvie!!!" Isco said as he gasped for air.

After that day he didn't see Isco or hear from him for years but when they both were called up for the U19 national team to go to the Europa Cup championship, he couldn't help but feel the butterflies unleash in his tummy. Would Isco still love him?

When Isco arrived at the team hotel he was so nervous. He was too scared about being on national team to realise that he walked straight into Álvaro.

"Hey! Watch were you're... Isco?" 

"Álvie!! Hi!!!"  
"We are on La Rojita, can you believe it!?!"

"Not really no. Do you know who we are sharing rooms with?" 

"Yes... Each other."

They won the Euro cup that year and parted again, this time as boyfriends. 

When they were 21, and had been dating for 3 years, Isco had gotten an offer from Real Madrid CF, and happily accepted it. But as he wanted to surprise his boyfriend, he went to Bernabeu alone, and signed the contract before driving to Álvaro's flat in the middle of the city.

"Isco!! What are you doing here!!?!" Álvaro jumped into his arms as soon as he opened the door.

"I had something to do in Madrid, and thought I'd surprise you?"

"Thank you so much!! I needed this today!!"

"Aw why honey? What happened?"

"Mourinho was just after me a lot today..."

"About that... Can we go for a walk? Please?"

"Sure?"

Isco practically dragged him out of his apartment, and down the streets of Madrid. When he reached a specific street, he ran to a bench and sat down. Álvaro reached him a few minutes after and sat down panting. 

"What is all this about?" He was confused, why was his boyfriend acting like a kid on Christmas Eve?

"So last week I got a call from Perez..."

"Wait, Florentino Perez? Why was he calling you?"

"Yes that Perez... He asked me to come play for Real and I said yes."

"You are coming here? You are coming home?"

"Yes... About that..." He stood up from his seat on the bench and kneeled in front of Álvaro. 

"Álvie I've been in love with you since before I can remember and you have always been the only constant thing in my life. Even if we didn't speak for years, I could always count on you to be there for me and I'll love you forever for that. But loving you is not enough for me anymore. So Álvaro Borja Morata Martín, will you marry me?"

Álvaro just sat there in shock. The love of his life were moving back to Madrid and just asked him to marry him. Was this even true? 

He quickly realised that he didn't answer Isco when he started to look nervous.

"Yes" he smiled at him and pulled him in to a kiss.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!!" He repeated when they broke of their kiss. 

When they were 23, they got married on a private beach in Valencia where it all started. The only people at their wedding was their parents, Sergio, Iker, Cristiano and Fabio, whom they've grown close to during the years at Madrid, seeing as they were the first to figure it out, that they were together, because they were dating too. 

In the sand around the alter, were thousands of candles that illuminated the beach as the sun disappeared behind the waves of the ocean. 

”Álvaro, I told you I'd love you forever and I meant every word of it. You have always been the light of my life, since the day I met you in preschool and you were hiding behind your mom and you will always be the light of my life because I love you." Isco said his vows and looked at Álvaro who blushed and looked down. 

"Francisco, I love you. Always have always will. Even when I'm old and grey, nobody will ever come close to what you mean to me. I don't care that our team mates teases us relentlessly, or what people think of our relationship, you are everything I wanted and I love you so much, I didn't even think it was possible to love another person so much, but apparently it is."

"Francisco Román Alarcón Suárez, will you take Álvaro Borja Morata Martín as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do"

"Álvaro Borja Morata Martín, will you take Francisco Román Alarcón Suárez as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course I do"

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband"

When they turned 25 they were happier than ever, because they had adopted a little girl with brown hair and pale skin and the bluest eyes they had ever seen; called Paloma María Alarcón Morata. She had quickly become their entire world, because she made them a family. 

On the 10 year mark of their first kiss, they took her to their match against Valencia and introduced her to the team.  
Isco looked over at his husband standing next to his daughter who were busy telling Uncle Sergio and Uncle Iker about the new doll he and Álvaro bought her yesterday. He definitely meant every word he said to Álvaro on their wedding day. 

Walking over to them, he put his arms around Álvaro and whispered in his ear:

"I love you, Álvie"


End file.
